1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2-azetidinone derivatives having blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds with an azetidinone skeleton having blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity are discribed in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 62-87562, 62-7563, 63-225353 and 63-225354.
As a result of various researches, the present inventors have found novel 2-azetidinone derivatives having stronger blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity, and have accompleshed the present invention.